


Is nothing private?

by kate882



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Domestic, M/M, based off a vine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 02:12:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4417052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate882/pseuds/kate882
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Farlan was just planning on waking up Eren. He wasn't expecting to find Eren and Jean sharing a bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is nothing private?

Farlan _may_ have had too much coffee. It was debateable. No matter what Levi said about it not being up for debate, it was debateable. He’d pulled an all nighter to write his paper. He couldn’t be held responsible. No matter what Armin said about time management.

Which maybe contributed to the idea of trying to scare Eren, who was sleeping in later than usual. Maybe. Or maybe he was just a good housemate, who wanted to make sure that his friend got to class on time. On their day off . . . If asked, he conveniently forgot that last part.

Which is why he was going into Eren’s room and flipping on the lights before shouting “Wake up sleepyhead!” at him.

Eren woke with a start, rubbing his eyes and muttering “What’s happening?”

It was then that the second person in the bed, an impressive feat considering the top bunk to Eren’s bunk bed wasn’t all that spacious, sat up enough to be seen, hair sticking up everywhere and as shirtless as Eren appeared to be upon further inspection. “What the fuck, man?” Jean asked irritably.

Farlan covered his mouth to try and suppress the “Ohhhh,” of surprise that was leaving him. And then he grinning. “Levi, you owe me ten bucks! Isabel, you owe me twenty!” Farlan shouted, running out of the room just in time to hear Jean telling Eren that his friends were weird. This wasn’t new information. Jean practically lived with them half the time anyway.

“Why the fuck do I owe you money? I don’t take your stupid bets.” Levi said when Farlan entered the kitchen, where the rest of the house’s occupants lived. Those occupants being Levi, Isabel, Armin, and Mikasa. It was a lot of people to have living together, but college was expensive, and splitting rent six ways helped. Farlan hoped Jean would make it seven soon. Then they’d all have even less to pay.

“Yeah, but Isabel does, and she just told me yesterday she’s only got twenty dollars in her wallet, and she bet thirty that Jean and Eren weren’t going to hook up, so you need to cover the other ten, because you love me and want me to get my full share of the prize money.” Farlan reasoned.

“Wait, what?” Isabel ran towards Eren’s room, not even bothering to knock. A few seconds later there was screaming and the sound of a door slamming and a very red Isabel came back into the kitchen.

“He tells you they’re hooking up, and you’re surprised that you saw something you didn’t want to see?” Mikasa asked, arching an eyebrow and taking a sip of her coffee.

“They weren’t hooking up right then, but they were getting dressed, and Jean didn’t have pants on yet.” Isabel said, running a hand through her messy hair and looking at the ground, face reder than her hair.

“Perhaps you should start knocking.” Levi said calmly. “After walking in on Farlan and I so many times, you would think you’d have learned by now.”

Isabel stuck out her tongue at him.

Jean and Eren finally joined them in the kitchen, looking almost as flustered as Isabel. “Uh, hey guys.” Eren said awkwardly, waving at them before going to pour himself a cup of coffee.

“Sorry, Isabel.” Jean muttered. “I’m just . . . I’m gonna go to class now.” Jean’s next class didn’t start for another two hours, but like hell he was sticking around here after getting caught both in bed with Eren and then changing.

“Wanna carpool?” Armin asked, finishing his toast. “Levi, Mikasa, and I all have early classes too.”

“Uh . . .” How to say no without sounding rude? There was no way. Well, at least he was only stuck with the people who’d heard about what had happened. Eren had to stay with the people who saw. “Sure.” He agreed.

Eren shot him a betrayed glare. It was too early for Jean to even try to look apologetic.

“Alright, let’s go.” Levi downed the rest of his coffee, pulled a ten out of his wallet and handed that to Farlan before giving him a kiss on the cheek and walking out to start the car. Isabel muttered complaints and glared at Jean like it was his fault she lost a stupid bet as she pulled out a twenty and handed it to a very smug Farlan.

“Why couldn’t you have just fucked Marco instead? I would have fifty bucks. Now I’m short twenty, and owe Levi ten.” Isabel pouted at him as Jean walked past her towards the door.

“Marco is straight. And I don’t want to be beaten up by half of the occupants in this house for cheating on Eren.” He said with a shrug before stealing a piece of bacon from Eren and running out the door, ignoring the “Fuck you! You left me here alone; get your own food!” Shouted after him.


End file.
